So Blind
by Nono2b
Summary: Os. Castle rentre saoul, il est malheureux... elle lui a menti pendant tout ce temps. Alexis qui entend ce qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir et sous les yeux larmoyants de son père, décide de faire avancer les choses.


Voici un petit Os, juste pour le plaisir.

Parce que pour moi, à part "râler" Alexis ne se manifeste pas tant que ça dans la relation de son père avec Beckett.

Et j'ai imaginé ici, qu'elle fait bouger les choses (cet Os se situe au niveau du 4x19).

J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

* * *

_A quoi ça sert les émotions pour soi tout seul ?_

Anna Gavalda

* * *

**So blind**

Elle lui avait menti. Elle, pourtant si mauvaise à ce jeu face à lui. Lui qui s'était fait avoir pendant tout ce temps. Pendant un an.

Un an que ses sourires semblaient encore plus grands, que ses yeux lui promettaient l'enfer et le ciel. Il voyait surtout l'enfer à cet instant, titubant dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, si aveugle ? Il était excellent au poker, bon sang ! Mais on dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle. Il eut un soupire sarcastique.

_Abruti._

Il lui semblait que l'ascenseur tanguait. Ou bien était-ce lui ? Peu importe, il était arrivé au bon étage. Devant sa porte, il sortit ses clés. Clés qui tombèrent de ses mains tremblantes et moites. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour les ramasser, il déglutit en sentant la nausée lui nouer la gorge.

Après plusieurs tentatives pour introduire la clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et il la suivit dans son mouvement, manquant de faire un soleil dans son salon.

- Papa ? fit la jeune fille qui venait de lui ouvrir.

- Oh, Mère ! répondit-il en se relevant tant bien que mal. Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

- Papa, c'est moi. Alexis. Tu sais, ta fille.

- Désolée _pumpkin_, la fatigue me trouble la vue, s'excusa-t-il dans un sourire désabusé.

- Tu es complètement saoul.

- Ou peut-être suis-je réellement aveugle ? continua-t-il pour lui-même. Saoul ? Noooon. Ou alors juste un petit peu.

Il mima un léger écart entre son pouce et son index. Alexis soupira en passant sa tête sous son épaule et le fit assoir sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu mis dans un état pareil ?

- Pour rien, des broutilles.

- Papa...

- Alexis, s'il te plaît, va me chercher une aspirine.

Elle le laissa-là, soupirante, lorsque sa grand-mère l'interpella du haut des escaliers.

- Richard est rentré ?

- Oui, et complètement saoul.

Martha descendit rapidement les marches, sous les grimaces de son fils.

- Oh, Richard ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien mère, ça va passer.

- Les peines de cœur ne passent pas avec du whisky, fiston.

- C'était du scotch.

Elle eut un sourire triste, prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Brusquement, elle vit les yeux de son fils s'emplirent de larmes et se revit plusieurs années en arrière à le consoler suite à son premier chagrin d'amour. Lorsqu'une larme traîtresse quitta sa prison, elle l'attrapa avec son pouce et l'éclata contre la joue rugueuse de Castle.

- Elle... elle ne m'aime pas, mère. Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus dur ? C'est de l'apprendre par soi-même, tandis que l'autre est persuadé qu'on l'ignore encore.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Elle m'a menti, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire désabusé. Peut-être pour me préserver de la douleur qu'elle me causerait, ou peut-être par lâcheté.

- Richard... Je suis désolée.

Il se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Oui, lui aussi était désolé. D'être aussi stupide et aveugle, d'être aussi espérant.

- Mais mets-toi à sa place une seconde.

Il releva vivement la tête.

- Tu veux la défendre ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Non, je veux seulement que tu comprennes les raisons de son silence.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, les bras désormais croisés, à toiser sa génitrice avec une once de colère.

- Elle venait de perdre son capitaine, son mentor ! Lorsqu'elle s'est faite tirer dessus, nous étions à son enterrement.

Il voulut l'interrompre mais elle leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

- L'affaire de sa mère ne détenait plus aucune piste, encore une fois. Tu lui as dit au dernier moment ce que tu ressentais pour elle, ne crois-tu pas que quelques heures avant auraient tout changé ?

- Si elle ne m'aime pas... commença-t-il.

- En es-tu sûr ? Te l'a-t-elle dit de vive voix ? le coupa-t-elle en reprenant une de ses mains.

- Non, admit-il.

- Alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu, Richard.

Elle lui sourit doucement, posant délicatement une main sur sa joue. Les yeux de son fils étaient perdus, l'alcool les rendait vitreux. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua violemment.

- Alexis ? Mais où va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta le père.

- S'expliquer avec ta muse, certainement.

* * *

Des coups tambourinant à sa porte la fit sursauter. Fronçant les sourcils à la vue de l'heure, elle s'approcha prudemment de la porte. Kate ouvrit cette dernière assez délicatement pour se retrouver face à...

- Alexis ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il y a un problème ?

Le problème sous-entendait Castle, bien sûr.

- En effet, lui répondit la voix glaciale de la jeune fille.

Beckett fronça les sourcils et laissa rentrer l'adolescente.

- Vous savez, après la fusillade, j'ai tenté de dissuader mon père de vous suivre.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement sous la surprise.

- Pour le protéger des dangers de votre métier. Il a refusé en me disant que vous le rendez heureux.

Second battement.

- Mais j'aurai finalement dû le protéger de vous.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune rousse la gelèrent sur place tant son regard était froid et ses paroles tranchantes.

Troisième battement.

- En rentrant, il était complètement saoul. Si saoul qu'il m'a d'abord confondu avec grand-mère.

L'inquiétude grandissait dans sa poitrine, elle avala difficilement.

- Il m'a envoyé lui chercher une aspirine mais lorsque j'ai vu qu'il s'expliquait avec grand-mère, je n'y suis pas allée. Je voulais savoir. Il était tellement malheureux, je crois même qu'il pleurait. Puis il a dit « Elle m'a menti ». Et j'ai tout de suite su de quoi il s'agissait.

Les lèvres du lieutenant s'ouvrirent et laissèrent échapper un halètement de terreur.

- Encore une fois, vous l'avez fait souffrir. Mais ce qui change, c'est qu'il n'a plus l'espoir de vous conquérir un jour. Mon père pourrait être heureux, il le mérite vraiment mais son cœur est tellement épris du votre qu'il en devient aveugle.

- Alexis...

- Je ne suis pas là pour des excuses, lieutenant Beckett, ni pour des explications. Je veux seulement rapporter une réponse à mon père. Une seule et unique réponse.

Les yeux de Beckett défaillaient, son âme tourmentée surgissait dans ses prunelles vertes. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- S'il vous avait dit ce qu'il ressentait pour vous avant la fusillade, avant tous ces obstacles... qu'auriez-vous répondu ?

Ses yeux effrayés rencontrèrent ceux glacés de la jeune fille. Un quatrième battement manqué.

- Que je l'aime aussi.

**Fin.**

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


End file.
